the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Tomago (film)/Credits
Full credits for GoGo Tomago. Opening Credits Disney Annapurna Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Skydance Media Reel FX Creative Studios A Vertigo Entertainment/Amblin Entertainment/Animal Logic Entertainment Production A film by Don Hall and Chris Williams GoGo Tomago Closing Credits First Part of The Credits Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Produced by Roy Lee Amy Pascal Lorenzo di Bonaventura Angus MacLane Produced by Steven Spielberg Nicholas Stoller Avi Arad Chris Meledandri Written by Shiyoon Kim Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Steven Spielberg Andrew Stanton Terry Rossio Christopher McQuarrie Chris Williams Chris Columbus Story by Chris Sanders Phil Lord Christopher Miller Gary Trousdale Steven T. Seagle Don Hahn Based on "Big Hero 6" Team and Characters Created by Man of Action Studios Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Chris Meledandri Raja Gosnell Jordan Kerner Directors of Photography Layout: Rob Dressel Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Paul Felix Film Editors Tim Mertens Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Costumer Designer Kasia Walicha Maimone Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Motion Designer John Hwang Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Benedict Cumberbatch Thomas Haden Church Tara Strong George Lopez Andy Samberg Gal Gadot J. K. Simmons Josh Gad Animation Supervisors Kevin Webb Glen McIntosh Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Line Producer Chris Zwick Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Co-Producer Jon Burton Associate Producer Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Sound Customizer Michael Silvers Supervising Sound Designer Gary A. Rizzo Supervising Sound Editors Addison Teague Randy Thom Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Second Part of The Credits Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Storyboard Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Set Designers David Clarke Construction Crew Set Decoration Lighting & Grip Department Hair & Makeup Department Makeup Hair Styling Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Studio Teaching Casting Medical Department Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit San Francisco Unit New York Unit Production Behind the Scenes Video Crew Visual Effects Special Visual Effects, Imagery, Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Tactics Animators Lighting and Compositing Artists "GoGo Tomago" Character Designers Lead Digital Artists Sequence Leads Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Stereoscopic 3D Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Directors Senior Management Production Support Technology MLDPS Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Producers Mark Curtis Pablo Helman Johnathan Lopez ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects and Animation by Reel FX Creative Studios Technical Directors Modelers Ryan Trammell Riggers Junze Zhou Surfacing Artists Look Development Artists Layout Artists Daniel Zamora Reel FX Animators Character Effects Artists Dright Wrightsell Lighting and Compositing Artists Special Visual Effects by Blur Studio Layout Artists Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Animators August Wartenberg Rigging Artists System Administrators Information Technology Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Special Viaual Effects and Digital Animation by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by Moving Picture Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Animators Production Support Greg Butler Visual Effects and Feature Animation by Animal Logic Modeling Coordinators Modelers Matte Painters Layout Artists Lead Animators Animators Technical Animators Effects Artists Lighting Artists Compositors Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Lead Animators Animators Digital Compositors Compositors Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Production Support Production Assistants Visual Effects by Rhythm and Hues Studios Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Scott A. Matthieu III Visual Effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Visual Effects and Animation by Nørlum Studios Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Visual Effects by Method Studios Compositors Adam Gandola Visual Effects by Snipple Animation Studios Visual Effects by Studio Mir Visual Effects by Disney Digital Studio Services Stereo D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Technical Support Bradley Harding Annapurna Pictures Movie Land Animation Studios Walt Disney Studios Songs Coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With The Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of Louisiana Entertainment, a division of the Louisiana Economic Development This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed on Location at Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia This film is dedicated to our personal lives, please keep us together. The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank Additional Thanks Production Babies American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. Soundtrack Available from ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, CA Category:Credits Category:Big Hero 6